This invention relates to an end effector clamping jaw interface assembly for attachment to an orbital replacement unit. More particularly, this invention. relates to an interface that is designed for use with a manipulator. In particular, this invention relates to an interface for orbital replacement units for use in the aerospace industry.
An interface has been designed for use with orbital replacement units for the type intended for use during satellite servicing. The interface which has been previously designed has an H-shaped configuration. The end effector that is used with this H-shaped interface has lugs that project into the oppositely disposed U-shaped recesses of the H-shaped configuration. This H-shaped interface is, however, rather large and it is not suitable for use as a micro-interface for attachment to small replacement units. A wide variety of small replaceable units are required as orbital replacement units in space stations and the like. The need for both the large interface and a micro-interface has been recognized in the aerospace industry.
The conventional H-shaped configuration provides an interface that measures about 4.5" in length, 2.5" in width, and 0.5" in thickness. A micro-interface should preferably not measure more than about 1.5".times.1.5".times.1.5".